1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to concepts and techniques relating to switching power amplifiers for quantized signals.
2. Introduction
In portable audio devices, there is a need to conserve power in order to increase battery life. For this reason, sigma delta modulators have been used to drive switching power amplifiers, such as Class-D amplifiers and the like. Various techniques have been used to modify the output from the sigma delta modulator to drive these power amplifiers. These techniques are employed in an open loop fashion and do not take into consideration the effect of the noise shaping properties of the sigma delta modulator. This has a potential impact on the audio quality.